Where the Chief's Heart Lies
by musicli
Summary: Korra get's into a car accident with Asami and Lin Beifong arrives at the hospital.


**Where the Chief's Heart Lies**

By ~musicequalsli

Lin was sitting at her desk doing paperwork when heard a knock at her office door. "Come in." she said still keeping her eyes on her work.

"Chief, I have important news. We received a message from Asami Sato. Avatar Korra is in the hospital." the officer said.

Lin froze for a second and before packing up her things and running out the door while telling her officer she would be leaving for the day.

She ran through the city streets to the hospital. When she arrived, she stormed through the entrance and demanded she knew where the avatar's room was. She didn't stop for one second to even think about the details, she just knew she needed to be there, by Korra's side.

She ran into the room and saw the many worried faces of Asami, Tenzin, the pro-bending brothers, and the rest of the air bending family. She walked in cautiously and then saw Korra.

She was asleep and had bandages wrapped around her head and then some around her arms and legs. Lin's heart broke at the sight of her lover looking so damaged, weak, and in pain. "How?" Lin choked out.

Asami started crying. Lin looked at her and saw her eyes puffy, evidence this wasn't the first time she had cried. As Lin looked at her, she saw Asami was also in bandages but seemed to be alright. "She was upset and angry. We had gotten into an argument while we were in a satomobile and..." she paused and continued sobbing "she started speeding and getting reckless... The next thing I knew, we were flipped over and Korra had been flung from the satomobile and was lying in the streets unconscious and her blood... Her blood was everywhere" She choked on the words and then started sobbing as Bolin moved to comfort her.

Tenzin cleared his throat "She seems to have some extensive injuries and will most likely not be able to leave the hospital for a week but that's if she even wakes up by then."

Lin's heart froze and words became hard to find "What?"

Tenzin shifted and explained "She had hit her head very hard when she was thrown out of the satomobile and is now in a coma. They don't expect her to be in it for long but until her brain heals enough for it to function with simple everyday tasks, she will be in her coma. They expect her to wake up within the next few days."

Lin nodded and began walking towards her lover's side. Her legs felt as if they were made of out the metal she bent. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, threatening to break through. As she sat down in a chair next to her lover, she felt her heartbreak a little more.

"We will give you some time alone with her." Tenzin said as he signaled everyone to leave with him.

"Thank you Tenzin..." Lin said as she reached for Korra's hand, holding it in her own. Korra's hand had never felt so cold.

Lin held back tears as she started to run her thumb over Korra's knuckles "You'll get better... You'll wake up... I'll see you smile at me again." Lin repeated to herself over and over again before tears finally escaped and ran down her face.

-

5 days had passed and Korra still hadn't awoken and during that whole time, Lin had not her side. Lin had slept in her chair with her head on the side of the bed holding Korra's hand.

"Lin..." Tenzin spoke softly "Have you gone home at all?"

Lin shook her head and still remained focus on Korra.

"Please tell me you have at least gotten up to go get something to eat?" Tenzin asked concerned.

Again Lin shook her head "I will not leave her side." she spoke in a hard tone.

Tenzin walked over to the Chief's side and put a hand on her shoulder "Come on Lin, let's get you home so you can at least change and get something to eat. She will be here and in good care while we are gone."

"No!" Lin shook Tenzin off her shoulder "I will not leave her!"

Tenzin could see there was no convincing Lin to leave "Ok, can I least borrow your key so I can get you some clothes to change into?"

Lin tossed her key at Tenzin's face, hoping it would get her idea across that she wanted him to leave.

"Thank you Lin. I'll be back shortly and I'll bring you some food." Tenzin said as he left the room.

Lin held Korra's hand tighter and then ran her fingers through Korra's hair. She didn't cry and her heart stopped hurting so much. Korra was started to look more alive and she could feel Korra's pulse becoming stronger and livelier. She knew it wouldn't be long before Korra woke up now.

A few hours passed and Tenzin had stopped by and returned her key. Lin had gotten changed and finally ate some food for the first time in days. Asami even came by and sat with Lin for an hour but right now, Lin was by herself again.

She was sitting in her chair, still holding Korra's hand when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When turned around and looked up, she saw her mother's ghost.

The sight made Lin gasp and send tears down her cheeks again "Mom?..."

Toph said nothing but looked at Lin and smiled at her. Lin could tell, that for the first time, Toph was actually looking her. Toph walked over to Korra and then put her hand over Lin's hand that held Korra's and then smiled at Korra before disappearing.

Lin sat there in silence and disbelief but then was distracted when she heard a small moan escape Korra's lips. "Korra?" she asked as she stood up and leaned over edge of the bed.

Korra opened her eyes slightly and looked at Lin. "Lin..." she moaned.

Tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Korra "Korra... I'm here, you're gonna be ok, I'm here..."

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as she put her head against the crock of Lin's neck.

"It's ok... I'm just happy you're awake..." Lin whispered as she tilted her head down to kiss the top of Korra's hair before closing her eyes as a wave of relief over came her.

Lin pulled back and looked into Korra's eyes. They were filled with tiredness and pain but most of all guilt and regret. "It's ok Korra, we all have our slips but promise me you won't scare me like that again?"

Korra nodded and then tried to sit up in bed but only succeeded at moaning as her injuries protested.

Lin gently pushed Korra down "Don't force yourself, just relax. You need to rest, you have very bad injuries. How does your head feel?"

Korra stopped trying to sit up and lay back down with a grunt. "Bad... I have a massive migraine..." she said as she closed her eyes.

"I'll go get a doctor." Lin said as she stood up but a hand grabbed her wrist and held on tight.

"Don't go. Just stay with me a few more minutes..." Korra said with her eyes still shut.

Lin stood there a few moments knowing she really did need to find a doctor for Korra since she had awoken now but decided to sit back down next to Korra. "Only a few more minutes. A doctor needs to check up on you."

Korra nodded and released Lin's wrist and Lin resumed holding Korra's hand. "You know... It was weird... I saw Toph in my dream right before I woke. I was training with my earth bender and she just appeared out of nowhere and came over and started bending with me. She was giving me pointers on things and stuff. She smiled at me and said 'I'd love to stay here and bend with you for longer but I'm afraid you need to return to reality. You've been gone for quite a while and my daughter is missing you and if there is one I will not do, is keep my daughter hurting.' and then she disappeared and I woke up."

"That's my mom." Lin said with a small smile "Now, I'm going to get a doctor to see you."


End file.
